My first Smut
by Nerd3424
Summary: Screw plot. You came here for smut. If you flame I will cherish it. Haters are the only reason I'm still alive, still motivated. I had pairings but in chapter2 I decided fuck it. I might add some ChironxOC just so I can say he has a horse dick. Literally :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Percy POV_**

Annabeth and I had a great night last night. This morning we were in my cabin, laying in bed next each other, naked. She stirred and put I arms around her. "Morning seaweed brain." She turned in my arms and put a hand my bare chest. I felt my hardening cock brush against her and it immediately sprang to full length. I kissed Annabeth and rubbed my dick against her wet pussy. She moaned and I stuck my fully-erect penis into her tight pussy. She moaned so load the whole camp could hear. I was glad I had the Stolls soundproof my cabin. I pounded into her so hard the bed shook. Through the rattling I heard a moan I knew wasn't Annabeth. I turned and saw Reyna standing next to my fountain. Behind her was Nico. _**(A/N He's not gay. Just bi. ;) more on that later)**_ It was an Iris message.

I released my warm cum into Annabeth. "Annie. We been iris messaged." I moaned.

"Hi Annabeth. Hey Percy." Reyna did her best to sound casual. She utterly failed.

"We were calling to say I coming back to camp, but I can see this isn't a good time."

Annabeth, realizing we could have a threesome, said, "yeah come right now."

"And bring Reyna." I winked and the IM faded. "Now... Where were we? Oh yea I was fucking your brains out." I grabbed Annabeth's nice perky tits. I tweaked the nipples and again silently thanked the Stolls. "Annabeth stop yelling so much. We've done this before. There was a knock at the door and I grudgingly pulled myself off of Annabeth. I opened the door to find Nico and Reyna... But not just them. Drew, Silena, and Piper were there too. I immediately tried to cover my already rock hard penis. **_(A/N I don't give a damn if Silena's dead. Screw Riordan. If this is Rick, I'm just kidding, please keep writing BoO.)_**

" Sorry Perc, they saw us and well..." Nico walked and the other four followed

"They wouldn't tell us why they were here. So we followed." Drew explained.

"Percy, you do know that bunker nine is the perfect place for an orgy." Leo was suddenly in the doorway

"That's genius!" Annabeth was next to me.

"Okay, but Leo, why the fuck are you here!"

"I saw a group of hot girls and Nico. He can't have all the fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Leo POV_**

When we got to Bunker Nine, I locked the door. "So how does everyone feel about a round of truth or dare?" A murmur of agreement and a couple nods flowed through the room. "I'll go first." I said and sat down. "Reyna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you like to give me a blowjob?"

Reyna's eyes light up. "Yes" she nodded.

"I now what dare I'm making you do, next time. Your turn."

"Jason, truth or dare."

"Dare." Right after Jason said it I saw fear consume him. Reyna was going to be merciless with her dare.

"I dare you to eat me out in front of Piper."

Jason swallowed. "Ok"he said nervously.

They walked to the bathroom and I regretted not putting up cameras in there.

_**Jason POV**_

I walked into the bathroom followed by Piper and Reyna. Reyna jumped up on the counter and removed her shorts. Looking at her thong, I felt myself get hard and looked over my shoulder at Piper. She was pissed but I could see longing in her eyes as she looked at Reyna. I pulled off Reyna's panties and shoved my tongue into her soft, untouched, virgin vagina.

**_Piper POV_**

As Jason ate Reyna out, I felt jealous. Not of the girl my boyfriend was fucking. No, of my boyfriend. The way Reyna moaned made me wet. The way her boobs bounced made me long to feel her. I finally understood why Jason liked her. She was hot.

I shoved Jason aside and took over. He was surprised, but then understood he unzipped his jeans and slid my shorts down just enough to stick his long hard dick into my bent-over ass. I moaned into Reyna and he seemed to get off on it, fucking me harder.


	3. Authors note 1

Hello ladies&gentlemen. Nerd3424 here and I have to say, I am appalled at how few reviews I'm getting. I need more or I won't continue. I'm having trouble getting time to write and you people aren't even giving me good motivation. I need reviews.**_ I NEED THEM! IM ADDICTED AND AM NOT GETTING ENOUGH!_**


	4. Authors note 2

Look guys. To all of you that flamed. Congrats I'm ending my story. To those that liked it, sorry fan fiction isn't my top priority right now. I got school, im in a play soon. I just didn't get enough reviews. Maybe over summer I'll start the story up again, but until then goodbye. I'm quitting fan fiction. I'll miss you all. Especially the flamers and haters. I love those guys.


	5. I'm no longer on hiatus

I'm going to regret this aren't I. I'm going to make a ... Alec+Nico crossover because of a request from a friend of mine. Sadly she requested... lemons. And I'm going to do it. All of the chapters will be over 1,000 words and I'll update whenever it's convenient. I just want you guys to know: I'm sorry if it sucks. Get the pun there? Cause lemons with Alec and Nico would... Whatever.

I don't wanna write MalexMale lemons alone so review if you wanna help.

**_I might even continue this story if I get 10 new reviews._**


End file.
